Better than pie
by Annabelle NaugthyPrincess Rose
Summary: Complete! Au. Sam is sick of Dean's obsession with pie. He comes up with a plan to use the sweet treat as something both of them can enjoy. Sam/Deam. Wincest. Slash!
1. Chapter 1

**Better than Pie**

**By Annabelle Rose Naughty Princess Rose**

**Summary: Sam if fed up with Dean's obsession with Pie! He comes up with a plan to use the sweet treat as something both of them can enjoy. Sam/ Dean. Wincest! Slash!**

** Pairing: Sam/Dean **

**Author Notes:**

Hello everyone! So I am giving you guys another story. This is one of my idea while watching Supernatual. I thought that this woud be a sweet idea! Anyway I hope you guys enjoy it and give awsome reviews.

Also, I am still working on requests. So please, bear with me.

Until next time!

* * *

**Part one:**

**''Come on Sammy! I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. **

**''Son of a bitch,'' Sam Muttered through his teeth as he slammed the door to his and Dean's bedroom. Sitting down on the foot of their bed, running his fingers through his long brown hearing Dean's protests outside the door. They had a argument about something that people would find to be crazy...about Dean obsession with pie! Sure, this was not new to Sam. Since the day he was born, he knew about Dean's and his pet peeves: His darling, his 1967 Chevy impala that their dad hand down to him Magic fingers, and his sexy ass. Sam was okay with that minus the magic fingers, which he thought was strangely sickening. Nothing couldn't be more sickening or a little disturbing when it came down to Dean and his love for pie. apple, cherry, raspberry, blueberry, you name it. There would be times when Dean would ask Sam would he mind if he brought home some desert, and of course Sam knowing his brother turned lover knew his all time favorite home made pie. So he did what anyone would when they're madly in love with their partner, he decided to make a Cherry favored pie. it took Sam five hours to prepare the dough, soften the cherries and adding the extra ingredients. Finally the Pie was ready, hot, and sweet, and Sam decided to leave on the counter by the window so it can cool. Little did he know, while he was upstairs taking his shower, Dean stumbled in Drunk and slurring. His eyes widening as he saw the delicious treat and licked his lips. As Sam stepped out of the shower wrapping a towel around his waist. He heard a scream following a crash. He ran down stairs and found Dean on the floor his lips shirt and finger covered in cherry filling. The pie was officially ruined, and Sam was pissed off with that he stormed up the stairs.**

**''Sammy, Please?'' Dean pleaded.**

**''NO!'' Sam shouted. ''Go away!''**

**''Come on! What the fuck Sammy?! I have to change my shirt!''**

**''I don't care,'' Sam replied. ''Stay sticky!''**

**With that, Dean's lips curled into a smile. ''Because that is what you preferred- Ahh!'' Dean fell backwards when he heard a hard object being thrown against the the door. Now he was angry.**

**''You know what Sammy, fine! I don't need this! I'll sleep on the damn couch!'' And with that, he stormed away.**

* * *

**The next day, the two haven't spoken since the incident. Sam had walked into the kitchen to make a cup of coffee and toast. While Dean had just awoken from a lousy slumber on the worn-out couch.**

**''Aww Fuck!'' Dean cursed as he felt a jolt of pain through his back. ''Mother-''**

**Sam walks out of the kitchen holding out his coffee mug giving it a little zip. **

**''Morning,'' He replies.**

**With his response, Dean fakes a smile and replies. ''Morning.'' He winced as he stood on his feet. **

**''How did you sleep?'' Sam asked.**

**''Fine,'' Dean answers trying not to be in a pissed off tone. ''****I see that you slept well.''**

**Sam sighed. ''Yes, as of matter of fact, I did thank you for asking. Feels good when you're by yourself.''**

**''So you prefer sleeping alone?''**

**''No,'' He replies truthfully. ''It's not that I prefer sleeping alone, it is the fact that I never have a chance to spend with the one person that I love dearly.**

**Dean was confused. ''What are you talking about, Sammy?''**

**''You know what I am talking about Dean. I would not mind having you in bed in me, and yeah I lied about sleeping alone. I reather lie than be a sick fool who is replacing me with a fuckin Cherry pie!''**

**''What?!'' Dean asked shocked.**

**''That's all you care about Dean! Don't try to deny it!''**

**''Sammy you're delusional, okay. I care about more than pie.''**

**''Bullshit!'' Sam cursed. ''It's a fucked up fetish that you have. Last night, I want to make you something special but you destroyed that when you came here and ruined it.''**

**''Wait a damn minute,'' Dean paused him. ''I DO NOT have a fetish and it is not like I am fucking Jason Briggs ready to stick my dick in sweet favored filling.**

**Sam wanted to laugh at that statement. ''No. But probably thinking it.''**

**''He wanted pussy, Sammy. When you're a straight guy and you don't have a girlfriend you do stupid shit. It's different if you were with a gay. You wouldn't make desperate attempts like that.''**

**''What would you do?'' **

**''I get a mexican.''**

**Sam rolled his eyes. ''Whatever.''**

**''I don't have time for this shit . I'm going to take a bath and get me some more rest, Ahh my back,'' and with that, Dean left the living room and went upstairs to the bathroom.**

**Walking back into the kitchen, Sam waked over by the window. He looked down on the floor of the half -clean messed on the floor. Dean tried to clean what messed he made calmed him. Sam turned to the window glazing at the birds and insects when an idea came in mind. iWth Dean's love for pie on a rise, maybe he can come up a plan that will lighten up the situation. Something that both of them can enjoy. Put Dean to the test. Does he love him or does he love the pie. Either way, pretty soon, he was going to find out.**

**(End of part 1)**

**Part 2 will be up soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Better than Pie - Chapter two**

**Author Notes: This the second and last chapter of the story. Hope you guys enjoy it. ****J**

**(One day later…)**

* * *

"**Sammy, I'm Home." Dean replied as he walked through the front door. Immediately, the smell of cherries felt his nostrils and the smile of warmth appeared on his face. Today was one of those days. "Wow, I guess he forgive me. Such a sweetheart that he made me another pie," Dean thought to himself. Licking his lips, he walked to the kitchen, hoping that Sam did not have a chance to wrap the desert. Walking into the kitchen, he was boggled when he turned the corner to find that there was no pie in sight. **

"**What the hell?" He thought to himself. He could have sworn that he smelled cherry filled pie. Dean had a nose like a blood sucking vampire, so There is no way he was imaging it. "Sammy," Dean called out once more. Walking from the kitchen, to the living room. From the backyard, to the basement. Dean was getting fed up of this little game. Just then, he heard a small thump from upstairs.**

"**Hmm," Dean thought with a sudden smirk on his face. "He's upstairs." Stopping at the foot of the stairs, Dean's nose inhaled the sweet scent of cherries. Quickly assuming that it was some practical joke, Dean suddenly felt the fear that Sam was serious about throwing a pie in his face...fuck it. He was willing to take that risk. He had a bad day at work and he had quench for something warm, rich, and creamy. Walking closer to the door, he prepareD himself by taking a huge breath before opening the door. His eyes widen at the sight. **

**Sam was laying on the bed with nothing but a pie that covered his cock. he had a determined look on his face, So did Dean, regardless the surprised look on the face. So if Sam wanted to play tough guy, Dean was going to do the same.**

"**Hello Sam," Dean replied trying to act tough.**

"**Hello Dean," Sam replies using one of his fingers to trace the outline of the perfectly baked pie. "You're home...in perfect timing."**

"**Yeah, I am. I see you baked another pie."**

**Still outlining the pie, Sam just stared at him.**

"**What kind is it?" He asked. **

**Sam caught the question and the anger flared up inside him once more. He was sitting here naked wearing nothing but a pie trying to make a point and Dean's asking what flavor?! He came to realization that Dean may have a problem. Putting all his anger aside, the younger Winchester replied,**

"**Apple, Your favorite." **

**Dean said nothing. Just shifted his feet from one side to the other. Sam had a smirk on his face. His plan was starting to work.**

"**Well," Sam began.**

**Dean raised his eyebrows and replied, "Just here waiting for you to put some clothes on so we can slice that pie in the middle." **

**Sam's face fell at that comment. it was then that he realized seducing Dean was not going to be easy. But then, an other idea came into view. "This would do the trick," He thought to himself. With a devious smirk on his face, the younger Winchester accidentally turn the pie upside down on his lower abdomen. "Mmmmm," He purred. "That feels good." **

"**What the fuck, Sammy?" Dean yelled. "Did you put a perfectly baked pie on your cock?"**

**In his response, Sam smirked. This was getting more and more interesting. He took left hand and began to smear the contains of the pie from his cock to his lower abdomen.**

"**Yes I did. The question is, what are you going to do about it?"**

**Dean had a look on his face that said, **_**he had enough of this fucking game. **_**All he care about when he was in what he called **_**pie mode, **_**He wanted pie...NOW! And now dealing with the idea of being aroused. It seems clear to him now that his two favorite loves are at once...it was kinda a turn on. Taking off his brown leather Jacket, the older Winchester made his way over to the bed. Sam licked his lips glazing as Dean slowly lick his, staring down at the dismembered pie.**

"**Well," Sam asked raising a brow.**

"**Yeah?" Dean replied in a huskily tone, which was unexpected for him.**

"**Do you know what to do now?"**

"**Fuck you hard and rough while covered with pie on our lower regions?" Dean suggested. He placed his hand on Sam's thigh, but Sam slapped it away. Dean was confused.**

"**What? I thought"**

"**I do," Sam interrupted him. "But didn't you forget something?"**

**Dean stood still for a moment before he smirked taking the time to raise his white t-shirt over his head showing off his sexy six-pack.**

"**The PIE Dean," Sam replied in a stern tone. **

**Removing the smirk off his face, Dean turned into a more serious tone clearing his throat **

"**Oh yeah, the pie."**

**Clawing onto the bed, the older Winchester went to work with his task. Slowly leaning down below the younger Winchester waist. Sticking his long tongue to slowly lapped at the substance. **

"**Well, How does it taste?" Sam asked in a huskily tone.**

"**Just what I guessed," Dean began before taking another lick. "Fucking awesome!"**

"**Uh uh, mister," Sam replied. "Are you forgetting something?"**

**With his question, Dean glazed up at his brother. His tongue lapped at the smudge of apple filling on the corner of his mouth before his eye made contact with Sam's fully erected cock as it stood high and bold.**

**Dean shook his head at his younger brother. "Oh, Sammy, if you were planning to torture me, you're not doing a good job."**

"**Really?" Sam asked innocently. "Why is that?"**

"**Because," Dean began grabbing him in his hand. "You can't help but to get hard at my teasing."**

"**I can get hard, Dean." Sam replied. "You can't."**

"**Too late," He replied. "I already am. Your cock is so beautiful baby."**

"**It's not hard yet," Sam replies smiling as Dean licked his lips. "Care to help?"**

"**I had been waiting for you to ask," Dean replies. And with that, Dean leaned down and took Sam's penis into his mouth.**

**Sam closed his eyes as he felt the warm feeling of Dean's mouth. He softly gasped when Dean deep-throated him making him forget the reason he was doing this. Dean's tongue danced around the undershaft of his cock, while his hand was stroking him in time with his movements. Dean was a pro at this, and Sam was trying his very best not to thrust himself into the older Winchester's mouth. At the same time, Sam knew that Dean is a freak for sex. There was nothing that he would not do especially when he wants his own release.**

"**Mmmm, Feels good," Dean Sam moaned. Dean deep-throated him again one last time before removing his mouth away from him. He groaned in frustration watching as Dean remove himself from the bed.**

"**What the hell, Dean?" Sam called out when He walked into their bathroom**

"**Sorry Babe," He replied. "Had to get the lube…and a towel." Getting on to the bed, he resumes his place in front of Sam's cock. He grabs the towel to wipe the excess pie around Sam's genital area. Sam didn't speak he just watch Dean as he finish clean up the sticky substance. Once he was finished, he spreads Sam legs apart, his eyes focusing on the puckered hole of his entrance. Taking the bottle of lube, the older Winchester squirted the slippery warm substance onto his finger before trailing them down to the spot first using his index finger.**

**Ohhh…Sam moaned as he felt the intrusion. His hips rose from the bed in pure pleasure. Dean added the second finger lightly twisting and pushing his prostate. Sam wanted more. He didn't want Dean's fingers, he wanted Dean's cock to fuck him senseless in sticky filling…what was left there.**

**Dean Please… I want you.**

**That was all Dean needed to hear, Easing out his fingers, he got on to his knees, grabbing the bottle of Lube once more to cover his cock. Positioning himself between the young Winchester's legs, he gave himself a few strokes before pushing inside in one motion.**

**Fuck! They cursed out their mouth as they became one. Lifting the young Winchester's legs placing them on to his shoulders, He made the first thrust, hitting Sam's prostate and feeling his inner walls closing around him. In a matter of seconds, he got a rhythm, determined to bring Sam to orgasm. Sam moaned repeatedly running one hand along his chest while the other trailed down to his cock stroking himself in time with Dean's movements. To add more to his pleasure, Dean used his tongue to make a wet trail from his right leg to his foot wrapping his lips around and sucking on his big toe. With that, the grunting and moans and Skin meeting skin was all that was all to be pushed over the edge. With a cry Sam announced his orgasm, closing his walls around the older male in one motion, at the same time he released his passion all over him and his lover's lower abdomen. Dean followed seconds later, letting out a long moan as he empty himself, laying himself against Sam's upper chest.**

**After a few moments, they lay against each other. Silent and at the same time, enjoying the exciting tingles from the mind-blowing sex they just had. ****To Dean it was heaven, but to Sam, was more. He forgot the reason he was mad in the first place. The truth is He realized that Dean did not have an obsession, he loved Sam more than anything in the world and that Dean realized that indeed, he was _way_ better... than pie!**

**The End.**

**Thank for reading! Until next time!**


End file.
